


We bee-long together

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's self-esteem is shit, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean and Castiel celebrate their first Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	We bee-long together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LadyLanera for beta-reading <3

"Bye, Dean. See you later."

"See you later", Dean signs. "Have fun at the steakhouse." As he looks after Sam and Eileen, his hand wanders to the package sitting on the library table, fidgeting with it. _Damn it. I should have gotten a card. Instead... I just got this. Cheap and..._ He swallows, trying to remind himself that Cas probably does not even care. He even might not know what the date signifies, aside from its original meaning as Christian feast day.

If memory serves, the saint it goes back to was stoned and beheaded. _Funny event to base this day on._ So, Cas might not even be aware. Still. _I should have put more effort into this. Gotten something more fancy._ _First Valentine's Day as a couple and all. I could have reserved a table as well._ The more rational part of his mind screams at him that he is being stupid. But he cannot help it. _What if he hates it? Or is disappointed?_

His internal monologue is interrupted by familiar steps coming from the corridor. "Dean?"

"Hey, angel", he replies, trying not to show his nervousness. "How's it going with the research you mentioned earlier?"

"Er... mixed. ... Dean, what is this?"

"This? The package? Uh..." Dean lets out an awkward chuckle. "Uh", he stammers, "... I thought, it might be a nice idea to get something for... uh, today." For no reason at all, his throat has gone dry. "Because, you know, today's..."

"I know, Dean. Eileen mentioned it to me three weeks ago."

 _So he's aware. Frigging great._ Feeling a blush rise in his cheeks, he picks up the package anyway. "Well, why don't you open it? ... It's not... nothing fancy. I..."

Cas takes it from him, opening it carefully. The first item is a jar. "Honey", Cas mumbles with a small smile.

"Yeah. Well. Because you love bees. And it's sunflower honey, you know... I mean, uh..."

"Thank you, Dean", Cas says while putting the honey down. He unpacks the second object. "Oh", he mutters, letting the empty packaging slide on the table.

The heat in Dean's face is getting worse, and he blurts out. "I'm sorry if that's silly. I should have gotten something else..."

"I love it", Cas say with a laugh.

"Uh... Really?", Dean sputters, looking at the mug with a frown. 

Cas shrugs his shoulders while beaming at him. "I love bees, and with extension, bee puns as well."

"Ah. Good." It turns out he had not needed to worry, after all. "It's a very silly pun, though. I mean, 'we bee-long together'? Silly and sappy."

"I like sappy."

"Good to know." Dean smiles. "Happy Valentine's Day, angel."

"To you too, Dean", Cas replies with a smile. The smile seems a bit sad, though. "Uh... you remember the 'research' I told you about?", he asks, making air quotes with both hands. "It was not so much 'research' as..." He hesitates. "I better show you." With a wave, he signals Dean to follow him onto the corridor. "As I said, Eileen mentioned Valentine's Day to me, and, she, uh, made a suggestion I could try out. I... did try it out, and it did not exactly work out as planned."

They are now close to the kitchen, and the smell gives Dean a vague idea _what_ Cas tried to do.

Cas points to the working surface with a helpless gesture. "She suggested I could bake some heart-shaped mini-pies for you, and I... as you can see, they turned out too dark. I do not think they taste good. I am sorry, Dean."

Dean can feel something catch in his throat. "So that's what you did the last four hours?"

" _Tried_ to do." The former angel sounds frustrated. "Obviously, I'm no good at..." He breaks off. "Dean, are you crying?" He looks worried. "Are you..." His words are muffled by Dean's lips.

Because Dean is sobbing and laughing at the same time, the kissing is very messy. "I ... love ... you ... so much", he brings out between kisses.

Cas pulls back after the last word, muttering in an unhappy tone "But I _botched_ it."

"I don't care." Taking Cas' hands into his, he smiles at him. "The thought counts."

Shoulders hunched, Cas replies "Still. I wish..."

"Do you have still some of the ingredients left?"

Cas frowns, thinking. "A bit. Not very much though."

"Think it might be enough for one or two mini-pies?", Dean asks with a grin.

Slowly, a smile creeps up on Cas' face as well. "It might."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's try together", Dean decides.

And so, they spend the rest of the evening baking two miniature apple pies. Those also almost burn because they manage to distract themselves with a lot of kissing, but in the end all works out well.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a mug like this: https://www.treasuredgiftsforyou.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/true-valentines-we-beelong-together-mug.jpg
> 
> ================================================================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
